


Learning To Love Again (PAULS POV)

by orphan_account



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just coming out of a difficult divorce, Paul didn’t know that after he saw that you were Evan’s substitute teacher, that he would be seeing a lot more of you and getting closer to you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Get access to the rest through patreon, here ---> [Become A Patron](https://www.patreon.com/Jessywhisper)

Paul was just unpacking from his bag from the previous day, throwing all the clothes into the laundry hamper to get washed in the next couple of days, when he heard the doorbell ring from the first floor of his big mansion-esque home in Beverly Hill, CA.

He dropped the clothes that were in his hands, and went down the stairs that lead down to the first floor, and walked towards the door, opened it and was surprised to see his now ex-wife Pamela Bowden, and his little 6 year old son Evan standing outside the doorway. 

“Hey, I didn’t know it was my week…” Paul started to say, as Pamela cut him off.

“It’s not. I need you to take Evan to his first day of 1st grade tomorrow. Turns out that one of my auditions got pushed up and I have to go out to New York.” Pam said, as she pushed up a little suitcase, that Paul knew was full of Evan’s clothes.

“I don’t know how long its going to take so I gave you enough clothes for a couple weeks.” Pam said, as she bent down gave Evan a kiss on his cheek, before she stood back up.

“Listen to your dad Evan, I’ll see you in a couple days sweetheart.” Pam said, before turning right around and walking down the pathway back to her car, leaving Paul standing there with Evan feeling like he had to pick his mouth up off the ground trying to wrap his head around the encounter, before blinking and taking ahold of his son’s little hand.

“Alright Evan can you go put your bag in the living room while I go talk to mommy?” Paul asked, as he went to hand the bag to Evan, who took ahold of it and slowly walked it into the living room, as Paul quickly closed the front door and walked quickly down the pathway, just as Pam was starting her car.

“PAM WAIT!” Paul shouted, as he walked around her car, to the driver side, as Pam’s window came down.

“You do realize that to up and change weekends without my ok you would have to go through my lawyer.” Paul said, trying to keep his voice calm.

“I told you it was last minute what else could I do?” Pam asked, as Paul narrowed his eyes at her.

“Oh I don’t know maybe have your parents watch him and bring him over when my week with him comes around. I mean what if i had still been out of town on tour? Would you have just dropped him off on the doorstep and left?” Paul asked rhetorically, as he felt his blood boil at how quickly she dropped Evan off with him.

“I told your this just came up, it’s not like I planned it.” Pam said, as Paul saw her eyes narrow from beneath her sunglasses, as she shifted the car into gear.

“Now if you could step away before I run over your feet,” Pam said as she punched her foot into the excelerator, just as Paul stepped away from her car, as she drove off and down the road, leaving Paul literally in the dust, as he shook his head and walked back up to the house.

* * *

Paul woke up abruptly from his sleep, as he was shaken from sleep, as he opened his eyes and saw his young son, Evan pulling his arm.

“Daddy why are you asleep? School starts at 8:45?” Evan asked as Paul looked at his 6 years old concerned face, as he looked at the clock that read 8 o’ clock.

“Crap! I thought I set the alarm last night!” Paul said as he got up and picked up Evan as he really looked at him this time.

“You’re already dressed.” Paul said as Evan looked at him with a smile.

“I wanted to get ready, so I’m not late for my first day of 1st grade.” Evan said proudly, as Paul set him down. 

“Go watch some cartoons, while i get ready, and get your lunch ready.” Paul said as he pushed Evan into the direction of the door, as Evan got the hint and ran out of the room, and down towards the living room, as Paul sprinted to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Only after a couple quick minutes in the shower, just enough to run some shampoo and conditioner through his hair, and just enough to actually feel awake, Paul turned off the water, and stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist and quickly running around towel through his hair. All the while walking back into his bedroom and going through his dresser drawers to grab a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt.

* * *

“I promise that I’ll set my alarm for tomorrow morning, so this won’t happen again.” Paul said as he looked back in the rearview mirror at Evan, who looked nervous.

“I don’t want to be late on the first day, daddy.” Evan replied, as Paul sighed, as he looked down at the clock in the car and saw that the clock read 8:30am 

“We’ll get there in time buddy, don’t worry.” Paul said reassuringly, as he punched his foot into the gas pedal once the signal that they were stopped at turned green.

* * *

In under 3 minutes, Paul was driving up to the school, and shifting the suburban into park, and getting out of the suburban, and unbuckling Evan from his booster seat in the back and grabbing his backpack and putting it over his own shoulder, while he walked hand in hand with Evan towards the entrance to the school.

Just as Paul was going to walk further, he felt Evan stop walking, and looked down at him.

“Dad we have to look at the board to see what class I’m in.” Evan said as he pointed at one of the walls to the entrance that was covered in pieces of printer paper containing every grade with every teacher and all the students names listed accordingly.

“Alright looks like you are with Mr. Crews this year, and its close to here, so let’s go.” Paul said as Evan took ahold of Paul’s hand as they walked through the buildings to find Evan’s class, just turning around a corner and going down a couple sets of doors, as Paul opened the door, as Evan grabbed his backpack from him and went to sit down in the one empty seat and started talking animatedly to his other classmates, as Paul looked on, smiling at how easy it was for Evan to socialize like that.

Then he noticed that it wasn’t a man that was walking up to him but a woman.

“I was just calling the office to check to see if he was going to be absent from class today.” the woman said, as she looked up at him, and saw that her face was starting to get pink.

“Sorry about that, I forgot to set the alarm. But I take it you aren’t Mr. Crews” Paul replied, in an attempt at making a joke to ease her nerves, and gave him a chance to really look her over.

She was wearing a nice clean billowy shirt, and form fitting slacks and showed off her curves in the best way.

And in turn he noticed that she was checking him out as well, as he fought the urge to smile at that, and unbeknownst to him, had tilted his head to the side in the process, before clearing his throat bringing her out of her trace, as she blinked, and nervously touched at her shirt, adjusting it.

“Well, I won’t keep you any longer, but I have to say I really hope that Mr. Crews is out sick more often if the substitutes are as cute as you.” he said, smiling, before putting his sunglasses over his eyes again, and starting to walk just as she was closing the classroom door.

As a thought came over him.

He never asked her what her name was. 

“DAMNIT!” Paul said, as he had just made it to the suburban, and looked back at the school.

Guess I’ll either have to be the idiot and actually ask her name, or wait and just ask Evan about his day at school and get her name that way. Paul thought as he smiled.

Cause she was pretty cute.


	2. Chapter 2

*3pm*

Paul just pulled up at the school as the bell rang, as kids from all over the school started running out of their classrooms and up to the cars that were parked along the schools fence.

Paul got out the car, and started walking towards Evan’s classroom with a smile on his face.

“Going to definitely get her name before I leave.” he thought, as he walked up to the classroom’s open door, as kids were still coming out.

Just as he walked up to the open door, Evan was making his way out of the classroom, backpack already on his back.

“Hey dad!” Evan said, as Paul looked down at his son with a smile on his face.

“Miss Y/L/N was so awesome!” Evan said, as he went running in the direction of where Paul usually parked the car.

So that’s her last name at least. Paul thought as he smiled behind his sunglasses, then went to catch up with his son to the car.

“Well she said we could call her Miss Y/n if we wanted to, but she was really fun.” Evan continued, as he walked up the steps that led out to the front entrance to the school.

They only got a couple steps away from the stairs, when Paul heard a thudding sound from behind them.

“Miss Y/n!” Evan shouted, as he went to you to help you up off the ground, as Paul was close behind.

“Evan get her stuff together.” Paul said, as Evan quickly started picking up her items that were spread out across the concrete.

Now to try and get her to stand up, Paul thought as Paul tried to get her to stand up.

“Ok, I’m going to pick you up.” Paul said, as he wrapped his arms around y/n, pulling her up on her feet while making sure to have most of her weight on himself.

“Looks like you’ll be needing a ride home.” Paul said, as he walked slowly, or so he thought was a slow pace, as he noticed out of his peripheral that y/n was struggling to keep up with the pace.

“No, that’s ok--” Y/n started to say, as Paul cut you off, because he didn’t want you to drive home with a sprained ankle.

“Nope we are driving you home. You can’t even put your weight on that ankle.” Paul said, cutting y/n off, as he hauled y/n up in his arms bridal style to get to the car faster, while unlocking the doors to the suburban, and opening the back door to so Evan could get in. Then opened up the passenger side door and placed y/n gingerly in the seat before closing in behind him. Then he got Evan buckled into his car seat before closing the back door and then getting into the driver’s side.

“You know it’s a good thing you twisted your ankle on a friday, gives you time to rest up.” Paul commented, as he started up the car.

“Where to y/n?” He asked, surprised at y/n’s answer.  
* * *  
Monday morning

Paul was pulling up to the entrance of the school, seeing y/n talking to another teacher, and noticed that they both were looking in his direction, as he went over to Evan’s side of the car, to unbuckle him from his car seat, as he waved in y/n’s direction.

“Hey y/n, how’s the ankle?” Paul asked, as he noticed that the other woman was just about to walk away when he and Evan walked up.

“Better than before. Thanks for the save friday. And thank you Evan for helping me too.” Y/n said to you, and then leaned down to smile at Evan before they continued on their way towards the playground so Evan could play before school started.

And as he was walking away heard the other lady talk about him.

“Wait, Paul helped you with your ankle? He was your knight in shining armor?” the lady said, as Paul smiled.

Well at least I know that it’s not just one-sided. Paul thought as a smile formed on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Instead of offering up her address as an alternative, y/n just sat in the passenger seat.

Paul notices out of the corner of his eye that y/n was trying to stretch out, but was being hesitant due to the ankle.

“So I have a guest bedroom that you can stay in until your ankle gets better” he says casually, as he gets a glance at the time that was on the dash of the suburban.

Crap, Pam is going to be waiting around at the house for Evan. Paul thought, as he pressed his foot into the accelerator.

“Evan’s mom is supposed to pick him up at 3:30” he says, explaining why he was going faster than before, plus he caught her looking over at him, surprise on her face when he started going faster.

“Dad is Miss Y/L/N ok?” Evan asked from the backseat, causing Paul to quickly glance at y/n because she was sitting in the passenger seat groaning. Then he looked at the rearview mirror directly at Evan, who looked back at him with worry on his face.

“She’s fine, just a sprained ankle.” He said in a reassuring tone, as he smiled back at his son then switched his perspective back to the road ahead, turning into a gated community, nodding towards the security guard as the gate opened up and Paul was able to drive the suburban through the road.

And after a couple of roads turned down one. And the look on y/n’s face, made Paul almost laugh. Because it was always the reaction that he got from people that were seeing his house for the first time.

“Alright, I'm going to get Evan into the house first, then I’ll come back and get you.” He explained, as he unbuckled stopped the engine, and got out of the car and walked around towards Evan’s door and opened it.

He quickly unbuckled Evan from his carseat and carried him into the house, as Evan hung onto y/n’s purse with a vice grip that Paul never knew his son had.

Paul quickly opened up the front door and set Evan down, as Evan ran into the house and immediately turned on the tv, still holding on y/n’s purse, as Paul closed the door ¾ of the way before going back to get y/n.

He picked her up bridal style and walked her into the house.

“This is seriously your house?” she asked rhetorically, as Paul set her down on the couch, as Paul smiled at the question.

“I’m going to get your some ice for that, I’ll be back in two seconds.” Paul said as he walked into the expansive kitchen and opened up the freezer and looking in it for freezer packs.

As he was looking he heard the front door open.

“Paul, Paul, I’m here to pick up Evan.” He heard from the living room.

Just great, Pam. He thought as he sighed, closing the freezer and hearing her ask y/n who she was and not in a nice tone.

“Mom!” Evan shouted as he got up and ran up to Pam.

“This is Miss Y/L/N, she’s a teacher at my school.” Paul heard Evan explain, as Pam quickly responded with “where’s your dad?” as Paul heard her heels clicked against the hardwood floor, as she walked into the kitchen.

“So who’s that with Evan?” Pam ask, as Paul turned around to face her.

“You heard Evan, she’s a teacher at his school. She sprained her ankle walking to her car, she couldn’t walk.” Paul explained, as Pam rolled her eyes.

“Uh huh. Next time you have a girl over, make sure that Evan isn’t here. Don’t want him exposed to trash.” Pam replied, as she quickly turned and walked out of the kitchen as Paul felt his chest tighten in anger, as he turns back and opens the freezer and grabs the ice pack and a kitchen towel and wraps the ice pack in it, and makes his way to the living room, just as Evan and Pam were walking out the front door, Pam closing it behind her.

“I’m sorry.” He said, as y/n looked at him with a surprised look on her face, as Paul applied the ice pack to her ankle.

“No it’s fine.” she replied, as Paul shook his head.

“You didn’t hear what she was saying, did you?” Paul asked as he furrowed his eyebrows at her.

“She thinks we are involved. And didn’t want Evan ‘exposed to that type of behavior’” he said air-quoting, but knowing he changed what she said cause he would never repeat what Pam said about her, cause she wasn’t trash.

And to Paul’s surprise she laughed at that.

“Sorry, it’s just, you and me. No” y/n replied, as Paul looked at her almost straight faced.

“Have you looked at yourself?” He asked as he gestured down to her, surprise and astonishment in his voice.

“What are you talking about? I mean have you seen yourself?” She asked gesturing towards him, as Paul rolled his eyes.

“When most people see me, they just see a whole lot of money” Paul replied diverting the subject.

“Let’s get you in the guest room, and I’ll get you some aspirin for the pain.” Paul continues, as he goes to pick y/n up and walks her into one of the guest rooms that were on the first floor of the house.

And as he set her down to lay on the bed, noticed what looked like bruises on her arm, as he felt that same tightness in his chest.

“I’ll go get some aspirin,” He says, as he adjusts the covers over her, and walks out of the room to give himself a second to compose himself, as he walked into the bathroom to grab an aspirin, then back into the kitchen to grab y/n some water.

Should I just up and ask her about it? Paul thought, as he walked back to the guest room and sighed.

And noticed that she moved her sleeves back into place.

“So how long has that been going on. I’m guessing your boyfriend?” He asks, feeling horrible, as he hands her the glass and the two aspirin.

“He’s been away at a conference for his work.” She replies in a shaky voice, as Paul goes to sit on the bed towards the end.

“It’s been nice this past week not having to worry.” She adds, just as her phone starts ringing in her purse. Paul watches her face as she grabs her phone, unlocks it and see the contact.

“It’s him, isn’t it.” He says,as he takes the phone and clicks the home button, ending the ringing, and puts it back into her purse.

And an idea comes to him.

“Take the aspirin and go to sleep. Don’t answer any calls or texts from him.” he says, as he gets up off the bed and starts walking out of the guest room.

“What are you--” she starts to ask, as Paul cuts her off, shaking his head.

“I’m just going to call someone, get some rest,” He says as he walks out of the room and goes to grab the house phone, and dials a number that he knows by heart.

After only two rings the phone gets picked up on the other end.

“Hey Larry it’s Paul. I need your help with something.” He said as he started relaying information over the phone, as he occupied himself with making dinner for him and y/n.

* * *  
1 hour later…

Paul was dishing up dinner that he made, scratch scalloped potatoes, and chicken breasts with gravy, splitting it between 2 plates, and grabbing a platter to put the two plates on and walking it to the guest room.

“Oh your up.” He said as he walked into the room with a smile on his face, seeing that y/n was up, but she had a look on her face like she was hiding something.

“Yeah thanks for the ice pack.” she replied, with a wiggle of her toes from underneath the covers.

Paul handed her the platter and grabbed his plate off of it and went to sit on the edge of the bed, and started eating.

“So, what did you do after you left my room?” she asked, curiosity in her voice.

“Nothing, just made dinner.” he replied, trying to hide the twinge that his mouth made by taking a bit of his food, as he tried to not look up at y/n, cause if he did, she would see that he was lying.

“You know you can stay here for as long as you like.” He said, look up at her.

“Thank you for the offer, but I’m fine.” She replied, as Paul nodded his head.

“Alright but give me your phone.” Paul said with a smile on his face, as he caught that same facial expression, like she was hiding something from him , as she quickly passed the phone over to him, and he went to contacts on her phone and started adding his home and cell number into it.

“I’m going to give you me cell and house number. Call if anything happens, I’ll pick up anytime.” He said, as he was still typing away.

“Thanks but I don’t think I’m going to need it.” She replies, shaking her head.

“I’m very serious. Call me anytime.” he said again, as he moved to sit next to her on the bed, as she raised an eyebrow at him, skeptical at why he suddenly was sitting so close to her.

He handed her phone back to her and said, “What? You have a sprained ankle, you really think that I’m just going to let you lay in bed in my house alone.” Paul explained, as he grabbed the remote and turned on the tv and continued eating his dinner sitting next to her, as she smiled and started eating her dinner as well.

* * *

3 days later…

Paul was sitting down guitar in hand to start working on a song when he heard his cell phone ring, and saw y/n’s name pop up on the screen and answered it.

“y/n,” he says and hears what seems to be y/n’s boyfriend on the other end, but muffled.

“You were at someone’s house the entire weekend because you sprained your ankle while on school grounds. Like you really expect me to believe that? You know when we get home you're going to learn your lesson Y/N, and maybe next time you won’t ignore your phone.” Paul heard on the other line, as he quickly got up to grab his home phone and dialed a number, as he stayed on the line with Y/N, just in case something happened.

“Hey Paul, what’s up.” Larry said, as he answered the phone.

“Hey Larry remember what I called you about? I need you to meet me at Evan’s school.” He said, as he made sure that Larry heard before he hung up, putting the cell phone on speaker, while going out to the car and driving to Evan’s school.

* * *  
Paul parked across from Evan’s school, feeling his heart beating out of his chest, hoping that he would see Larry or his car, as he scanned the parking lot.

Then he heard a tapping on the passenger window, which made him jump in the driver's seat, as he looked over and saw Larry, waiting, as Paul unlocked the doors, as Larry slipped into the passenger seat.

“Alright I have her address. I’ll log it into your navigation, and then we are off.” Larry said, as Paul started the car, as Larry quickly typed y/n’s address in as Paul followed the navigation systems orders leading them to her place.  
* * *

Once Paul stopped outside y/n’s apartment building, Larry hopped out, just as Paul was unbuckling his seatbelt.

“Sir, I really think you should stay in the car. I can handle this. I mean this is what you pay me for.” Larry said, as he opened the passenger door as Paul watched as Larry went towards the entrance and quickly pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door.

“I pay you to protect me. Apparently you have had other enterprises in the past.” Paul said, as he sighed, as he quickly got out of the drivers side, and slipped in through the entrance door before it closed.

Once inside, Paul just saw a mail center with the little metal boxes on one side of the wall and a set of stairs that led up to the other floors, as he heard larry running up them.

And quickly turned to start running up the floors, thanking himself for continuing to workout because if he didn’t this would really hurt.

Floor after floor he ran up listening for when Larry’s ascent had stopped, which was around the sixth floor, as Paul slowly down in his stride just as his foot landed on the top of the steps on the sixth floor.

Just as Larry was kicking the door in into an apartment, and Paul heard shouting.

“Who are you?”, Paul heard a man ask, as the sound of a scruffle followed.

“Miss are you ok?” Paul heard Larry say, as he was walking up to the apartment.

And Paul didn’t hear the response, as he heard Larry explain why he was there, that he was hired to follow y/n to make sure nothing bad happened to her.

“Sir I told you to wait in the car--” Larry started to say, as he noticed Paul walk into the apartment.

“I don’t really listen to orders Larry you know that.” He said, as he turned from looking at Larry to the man that was y/n’s boyfriend, Larry had given him information about him.

His name was Andrew, he was in marketing apparently, had an apartment in a nice neighborhood, and was in a relationship, not with y/n but with someone else apparently from what Larry had found.  
Paul felt that same tightening in his chest, as looked at him, almost feeling good about making this man look scared shitless when he connected the dots about who Paul was.

Just as quickly as he glanced at Andrew’s face, Paul went to look at y/n, with a completely different expression on his face, as he smiled at her, while he picked her up off the floor.

“Come on, you’re going to stay with me.” he said as he carried her out of the apartment and walked down the flights of stairs, tightening his hold onto her, as he tried to conceal the rage that he was feeling towards Andrew.


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re going to be ok. You’re staying with me” Paul repeated, as he held y/n closer to him as he practically ran down the stairs of the apartment building.

“How---” Paul heard you say, as he opened up the back of the car.

“You really think I would let you walk around knowing that someone was hurting you? I had Larry meet you up at the apartment when you called my cell.” He explained, as he started the ignition.

“Amanda! She was supposed to be in the apartment.” Paul heard from the backseat, as he looked as y/n through the rearview mirror and saw y/n patting yourself, looking for your phone.

“Here. make sure that she’s ok.” he said, as he passed his cell phone onto you, and watched as y/n dialed a number.

“Amanda, this is y/n. Where are you?” Paul heard y/n say over the phone as Paul pressed into the gas pedal more.

“No, Amanda, Andrew came back early from his conference, and he showed up at the school.” y/n explained , just as she took the phone away from her ear.

“WHAT?” Paul heard from the phone, followed by a string of curse words.

“I know, I thought that maybe if I just explained the situation--” he heard y/n say as she was interrupted by the friend on the other end.

“I’m fine, Paul, well his bodyguard showed up before anything could happen” y/n explained, as Paul looked through the rearview mirror, not wanting to think about what would have happened if Larry didn’t show up in time to get Andrew away from her.

Paul turned down the final road that led to the front of the gated community, just as he caught sight of y/n start to look like she was in real pain, and stepped into the gas pedal further trying to get to the house.

Somehow he got to the front of the gated entrance to the house in under 2 minutes, and clicked the button that was on the top compartment in the suburban, and peeled into the driveway, and quickly opened up the back of the suburban, as y/n laid across the back and took the phone that was in her open hand.

“Amanda, this is Paul, if anything happens I’ll call you back, but right now she’s not feeling too good.” Paul explained, as he ended the call and went to pick her up and get her into the house.

* * *

A few hours later…

He put her up in his room, since that was his first instinct when he came into the house carrying her.

Yes, she probably sustained some bruising, but she probably needed the rest. So he occupied his time by trying to contact Larry to no avail, and then ended up just working on brainstorming song ideas, and then finally just working on dinner for the both of them.

When dinner was ready, he walked up to his room to check on y/n and saw that she was stirring in his bed, as Paul walked into the closet and grabbed a pajama set for y/n to change into.

“Your awake.” he said, as he walked out of the closet, as he noticed that she was looking him over.

“Yeah, one second I’m awake and then bam I was out.” y/n said, as Paul turned to put them on the dresser.

“I found some clothes for you. So whenever you feel ready, you can change in the bathroom. You can walk right?” Paul asked, cause he honestly didn’t know cause when he went into that apartment building his first instinct was to just up and grab her.

“I can. I just feel like I got hit by a semi-truck” as he watched as she removed the covers and swung her legs to one side of the bed, and gingerly getting up, and Paul watched her like she was going to crumble onto the floor.

“I’ll be fine.” she said as she waved him off, as she walked towards the dresser slowly and took the clothes.

“Alright, just call me and I’ll come up if you need me.” Paul said, as he smiled and walked out of the bedroom.

And not 2 minutes later, he heard y/n calling his name, and he quickly got up to the second floor and walked towards his room.

And y/n was in the bedroom, but the door to the bathroom was ajar, and walked into the bathroom.

Y/n had the pants in her hands.

“Sorry I should’ve given you a pair with drawstring.” he says, as he mentally wanted to smack his own face against the wall, cause he had enough foresight to give her a shirt that was a button-down but not bottoms that were drawstring so she could wear it.

He tried to not laugh at the fact that the pants were like 2x the size, as he takes the pants from her hands, and rolls the top portion up so it can stay on her.

Paul’s face goes from smiling to straight once his eyes land on the brusies that were starting to form up the left side of her.

He straightened up and clenched and unclenched his fists, and took a breath before looking at her.

“Come on, I’ve been working on dinner since you’ve been out.” he said, as he offers his hand towards her.

And she looks at it cautiously.

Can’t really blame her for that. He thought, as he saw her shake her head before taking his hand.

“This is a beautiful home.” y/n said, as Paul continued walking down the stairs, then looked back at her, watching her take in the house.

“Well I would hope so, cost me a lot of money.” he said as he smiled up at her.

“Yeah well you’ve seen where I live, so you comparing that to this, is like living in a shoebox.” she replied

“Trust me, I know how it is. Lived in an apartment growing up with my parents. Now that was the definition of a shoebox.” Paul replied, as he walked towards the kitchen, hearing y/n walking behind him.

He went into the kitchen to grab cups for the drinks, as he saw y/n continue to walk to the table, and saw the plates that he had made up for the both of them.

He went to pull her chair out with her, as he went to fill both glasses with water then came back, finding that she had already started to eat.

“You know that I’m not taking that away from you? You can take your time eating.” Paul said with a laugh, as something came to him.

“By the way, the guys are going to be coming over in a couple of days. I tried to explain the situation, but Gene can kind of get pushie when it comes to dates for things.” Paul explained, as he looked over at her, and saw that she was nodding her head but probably wasn’t listening, just focusing on the food.

After a couple more minutes, as they ate in silence, y/n finished her plate and looked up at Paul, almost with an embarrassed look on her face.

“Sorry, I was just really hungry.” she said, as paul smiled.

“No, it’s fine. I take it as a compliment. Now that I’m spending more time with Evan by myself I needed to learn how to cook, so this was a great practice run.” He explained, as he took his and y/n’s plate and put them in the sink.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, as he started to wash them.

“I’m ok.” he heard her say, but it felt like she cut herself, as he heard the chair move against the wood flooring in a jarring way, the made Paul look in that direction, as he saw y/n running for the bathroom.

He quickly followed her and saw her in the bathroom, leaning her head against the faucet, already having thrown up the dinner. 

He put his hand on her shoulder “ y/n are you ok?” he asked, because he was worried about how quickly that happened, as she looked up at him through the bathroom mirror. 

“I think I just ate too fast,” she replied, as Paul could tell she wasn’t telling the truth.

And a second later she was throwing up again, as he went to open up a cabinet that was next to the sink, and grabbed a rag, covering it quickly with water from the sink, and pressing it to her forehead.

“Come on, let’s get you to lay down.” he said, as he placed his hand on her shoulder, as she walked slowly into the room that was attached to the bathroom.

As soon as she laid down on the bed, he pulled the covers up over her.

“Thank you.” she said, as Paul smiled.

“Rest up, I’ll be back in a bit. I need to make some calls. As he went to touch the side of her face.

He wanted to kiss her right then and there. But instead, using all his restrain, he kissed her forehead instead before walking out the door.

And once he did, he picked up the home phone, and dialed Larry’s number.

“Hey, any update? I wanna know the guy is in jail.” Paul said, as he heard Larry sigh on the other end.

“I stayed to make sure they arrested him. I explained the situation but the guy is a smooth talker, said that I was trying to break into the apartment. I was lucky enough to have my papers with me, because they were going to arrest me. Do you know the asshat has this apartment in his name?” Larry asked, as Paul looked at the closed door of the bedroom that y/n was in.

“You know that wasn’t her idea. I bet you she doesn’t even know about that.” Paul said, as Larry sighed.

“I’ll give you updates when I can. But I think she’s going to have to come down and give a statement to make sure he gets more than a 24 hour hold.” Larry said.

“Thanks Larry.” Paul said, as Larry replied. “Not a problem, it’s what you pay me for. Plus if i just helped this girl get out of a situation that I think I just did, like more than happy to. That guy is a dirtbag.” Larry continued.

“Well call if there are any updates ok?” Paul asked, before hanging up the phone.

* * *  
A week later….

Paul heard laughing from the bedroom, which startled him, as he got up from the couch, and quickly walked to the bedroom, seeing that y/n was laughing and not crying like she had been doing for the past week.

It happened every night. She would walk up in the middle of the night screaming and crying, to the point where paul ended up sleeping on the couch instead of his bed, and having to go into the room and talking her through her nightmare.

By laughing, this was new. And he didn’t know if he should be glad or worried about it.

“Hey are you ok?” he asked, as he noticed that she was wiping tears from her face.

“I’m fine. I actually woke up laughing from a dream. It was interesting to say the least.” she said, as Paul narrowed his eyes at this, cause he wasn’t convinced.

“You sure about that?” he asked, as he stepped further into the bedroom.

“Yeah not to be weird but you were in the dream. It was quite hilarious.” y/n said, and that peaked his curiosity, as he went to sit at the edge of the bed.

“Oh really? What was I doing in the dream?” he asked, tilting his head to the side waiting for the explanation.

“Well I was at a KISS concert with a friend of mine, and for some reason there was an intermission and you were walking around without your makeup, and my friend was going to ask you if you, were well, you. She walked over talked to you and came back saying that you told her that you weren’t Paul Stanley. That you get that from everyone. And I was looking behind her and I saw that you were laughing about it, ‘cause I knew it was you, and she was being really naive about it. And then I woke up laughing.” She explained, struggling not to laugh again, as Paul narrowed his eyes at this.

“You seriously see me doing that?” Paul asked, smiling, cause he definitely would.

“Yes, yes I do.” she replied with a smile on her face.

“Sorry that I’ve been waking you up every night this week.” she continued, as she looked up at him, almost ashamed.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” he said, as he laid his hand on top of hers, in a comforting manner, but he guessed it didn’t come off that way, cause just as his hand made contact with hers, she moved her hand away.


	5. Chapter 5

5am, the clock alarm rang in Paul’s ears, as he groaned turning in the bed to slap it to stop, as he opened his eyes to a completely dark room.

He pulled the blankets off slowly quickly, feeling the cool air hit him, as he got up and picked out clothes from his dresser, black tank top and black workout shorts, changing into them quickly.

He grabbed sneakers that were on the floor next to the dresser and grabbed a pair of socks before quickly walking out of the bedroom, and then walking down the stairs and out of the house to make sure not to wake up y/n, who was sleeping in the guest bedroom on the first floor.

****  
1 hour later…

Paul walked into the house, slipping off his shoes, and putting the car keys on the hook that was right by the front door.

He walked into the kitchen, and started prepping the coffeemaker, adding the coffee grounds and water, leaning against the counter waiting for the coffee to start to brew.  
As he waited, he noticed one of his acoustic guitars he had left out the previous day.

He pulled the guitar from the stand, and sat down on the couch and started strumming a random melody.

“Good morning.” He heard from the stairs, as he looked up and saw y/n walking down the stairs.

“Good morning y/n.” Paul replied, as he noticed y/n looking him up and down, and was trying so hard not to smirk at the blatant checking out.

“Went to the gym earlier, came home and felt like playing around. I helps me to think.” Paul explained, as he moved the guitar on the couch, as he went to get up.

“I made coffee, should already be ready.” Paul said, as he looked down and noticed the nervous look on her face, like she could see it coming.

“I think we need to talk y/n.” Paul said, as he placed one of his hands on y/n’s shoulders, while leading her to sit on one of the barstools, as he went to grab two coffee cups and filled them.

“So yesterday, that wasn’t just you eating fast. Was it?” he asked, as he passed one the cups to y/n.

“No, it wasn’t.” Y/n replied, as Paul sighed, as he watched her take a sip of the coffee before continuing.

“He is or, well was controlling how much I was eating during the day, which wasn’t much. So when I saw all that food yesterday, I guess my system was used to eating less. Which led to the vomiting.” she explained

Paul avoided eye contact, as he felt anger boil up in him.

“How long has this been going on?” he asked, as he saw y/n tilt their head to the side in thought.

“Honestly, I can’t really say. One second, he was the guy and I mean the guy. The one that I saw myself marrying at some point and then it all switched, like everything he was before was an act.” y/n explained, as Paul shook his head.

“I made some calls, and Larry, the man that the band hires for protection, he called and said that the cops have Andrew and are holding him until you come down to the station and explain it. I already tried to explain the situation to them, even Larry wanted to so you wouldn’t have to go in. But you have to go down to the police station and tell them about the history of abuse.” Paul explains slowly, watching y/n’s reaction.

And all at once there was fear and hope that he saw in her eyes.

“You think he’s going to stay in prison? ‘Cause I know that he doesn’t have a record.” y/n replied.

“That shouldn’t matter. You have Larry and I to vouch for you, to add credibility to your story. An abuser is an abuser and he’s going to go to prison for that.” Paul said, as he touched y/n’s hand and squeezed it affectionately.

“You drink your coffee and I’m going to go take a shower, and then we are going to go to the police station.” Paul said, as he watched y/n’s response, which was just her nodded repeatedly, probably trying to process everything, as he went to walk up to the second floor to grab a shower.

****  
Not a couple minutes into the shower, and Paul hears a crashing sound, as he quickly turns off the shower and scrambles to grab a towel. And runs out of the bathroom and down the stairs prepared to find y/n collapsed on the floor, or that someone had broken into the house.

And what he saw almost made him want to laugh out loud.


	6. Chapter 6

I will be releasing my first book!

here's the google form to be able to vote on which fic or collection of them you would want to see be released in physical book form and ebook form!

https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdPOpk1AJFW9JbNwyPvPVbFueOXs7lhTwp6VUB9NJzhGt_m1w/viewform?usp=pp_url&entry.1362650477=original+series+fiction+versions

it is open until 6/14/2020

and i will be doing a special announcement video the following day on my youtube channel through live stream where I count the votes live (plus patron votes that they added) to see which fic will be getting put into book form!

become a patron to be able to add extra votes onto the tally that could sway your choice: patreon.com/Jessywhisper

**Author's Note:**

> Get access to the rest through patreon, here ---> [Become A Patron](https://www.patreon.com/Jessywhisper)


End file.
